starcrossed
by Ezfa
Summary: Disillusioned by their inability to escape their roles, a dire alliance is formed between thief and hero in exchange for a chance at survival. — #xgent
1. before dishonor

**STARCROSSED**  
 _ **001.** **before dishonor**_

Moments to herself have been, ironically, nonexistent these past two days. How has she gotten to this point? Like heck if she knows the answer; but she half knows who's the cause of it. Well, it's actually her; but _**whatever.**_ She makes no move to close her eyes or even move from the ground. She doesn't _want_ to feel anything, _can't_ feel anything but a numbing and reverberating j _olt_ moving through her entire body. Yet, all she can find herself doing is just laying out in the open, palms up and gaze skyward as if it's an invitation. But it's the throbbing in her side that truly jolts her awake. She closes her eyes once more, but there isn't an ounce of hope that the pain will subside any time soon. Knowing this, she clenches her eyes tighter – a prayer, a cry for help in her own strange way, and the thought is absolutely laughable. So instead, she pushes herself up despite the pain. _Easy there girl, easy-!_ Though it isn't raining, there is still grime and mud _everywhere._ Drenched and utterly soaked in the most uncomfortable of places with a dislocated joint and bruised all over isn't exactly her idea of a thrilling situation. Purple and burgundy markings trail along the side her white skin, a long tear down the side of her shirt exposes more markings – still fresh, and stinging. A groan escapes her lips, but she pushes attempts to propel herself forward, inducing her weight to her shaking legs and continuing to use the scratchy trunk of the tree to support herself. _How long was I…?_

It's too dark to make out her surroundings, but at the very least she knows she's in the woods. Probably the edge of Jump. _Right… right, I'm in_ _ **Jump City.**_ Almost as if the words themselves had been a trigger, another painful throb hits her head. She _almost_ uses her right arm to get a hold of her forehead, but the limb does well to remind her that it's of no use right now – she can't even rely on her left arm since it's the only thing keeping her from falling. A blink, and she then turns her head toward her right shoulder, staring and unmoving. She's never had a dislocated shoulder before. Once again, she maneuvers her weight, pushing herself against the large trunk despite the pain, running on sheer willpower. She groans, and after a moment, gingerly places a palm on her shoulder.

 _oh..kAY badideabadideEA!_

As if her own skin is on fire, she rips her palm off her shoulder, trying not to double over and slide down in pain. Obvious first rule of a dislocated joint: never _touch_ the aforementioned dislocated joint roughly. A chill works itself down to her spine, and despite her groggy state and splitting headache, she has enough sense to know that she has to get help. As if on cue, when she feels the vibrating sensation, her mind quickly and automatically deduces the little device is going to ring and _wow, they must keep_ _really_ _good tabs on me; the timing is impe—_ But then a little _lightbulb_ goes off in her head, and she _remembers, clear as day, that the stupid thing had been_ _ **dropped**_ _into the depths of the ground when she was flying for her life, and it_ _ **broke**_ _into tiny little pieces and—_ It's her _cell phone_ that's ringing, **not** the T-Com.

 _Well_ _ **shoot**_ _me in the bloody_ _ **foot**_ _._

 _Just get a move on already_ _._ Her thoughts are resolute and solid as stone, but her constant lip biting and shifty movements indicate otherwise. The flight here took more time than she would have liked, and had it been other circumstances, Argent wouldn't have let it bother her. Being the free spirit she is, and the kind she _likes others to see_ , she would have even enjoyed the vastly different change of weather, _appreciated_ the scenery and perhaps even _stop_ a few times to actually _take a look at her surrounding_ s _._ However, as the situation stands, there's only one thing set on her mind at the moment. And despite the stuffy weather and her growing _impatience_ , her interior is _crying_ for help – _desperate_ and _willing_. But she doesn't want to let herself give in so easily; she's getting more nervous, and the phone's ringing seems to be getting louder. Despite herself and the chill that worms through her gut almost painfully and _despite her throbbing dislocated shoulder,_ she wrenches her good arm with a snarl and flips the little black device open. There's a sharp _crack_ sound; a stupid cheap little thing, and she holds it to her ear. She says nothing, and her heart is beating like wildfire. There is only static, only for a few seconds though, before she hears a very sharp intake of breath on the other line.

" _Hiya doll; did you really think you can cut our little rendezvous short? Tsk tsk, such a disappointment."_

She holds the phone away for a second to roll her eyes; but it's almost as if they can see that small gesture.

" _Now, now, don't get full with attitude, princess; we still have to set up for lunch later. Besides, it wouldn't do you any favors to that face, especially considering how you already look like a burnt mop."_

She has half a mind to look around, _am I being seen?_ But it's too painful to even do that. Her lips form a thin line instead.

" _Glad to hear how chipper you are. What's the hold up?"_

Argent scoffs. "Are ya _kiddin' me,_ right now?! Are ya daft or what? I just practically _dove_ headfirst against a _bloody god knows what_ and you're _asking_ me what's the _hold up?!"_

" _I love it when you talk prissy. Such a turn on, please; don't stop on my account."_ The fact that she can _feel_ the amusement laced into the uninterested **robotic** words pisses her off. Or perhaps it's the blood pounding against her head. She's laying here against a tree in the middle of nowhere, and she's being handled like some hindrance; as if she _asked_ to be here in the first place.

"Go **burn,** you bloody twat."

" _Uh huh, sure. I'll do that after you ask dear old daddy for forgiveness. Oh, and definitely after you get some fashion sense that doesn't scream 'look-at-me-I'm-so-emo-and-desperate-for-attention'." _A pause, _"I'm only saying this since, you and I, both know neither of which would happen in a million years."_

She has no answer to that either, and so she remains silent; black, smeared lips tightly clenched in a painful gesture that whitens _even more_ from the pressure she's applying to them.

" _I figured as much."_ Gone is the playful edge to the voice, and she doesn't know **why,** of all things, that particular makes her insides clench in anticipation. The words themselves are not to be taken seriously, but it's the sudden _business-like_ bite to the robotic tone that make her dread whatever this psychopath is about to relay. Will the whole thing just go away if she says nothing? _"Stop prolonging the inevitable; you're wasting time. Why aren't you where you're supposed to be?"_

Right on cue, the electric _flash_ of pain rumbles through her whole body, coming from the dislocated arm. Her teeth are bared like an animal's as she chokes in anger and sheer white _sensation._ "I just **said** —"

" _I didn't ask for **excuses** little girl; I asked you a direct question."_

"For the _bloody twelveth_ _ **time**_ _if ya jus' let me_ _ **talk**_ _!"_ The voice doesn't respond, and so she takes a second to compose herself. "I'm **down.** And I have a dislocated joint." Somewhere in her head, she doesn't know _where,_ a vein pops when she hears a jolt of static through the cell phone. She'd first thought it was a signal error due to the area, but it takes her a second to realize it's a **snicker.**  
 _"You've got to be joking."_

 _Bloody **tool** — _"No." She says tersely. "I'm not."

" _Well then hop to it; it's a perfect entrance, wouldn't you say? It's all wrapped in a neat bow and on a silver platter."_

"You're bloody **demented.** "

" _I would **really** not be talking, Morticia. Lest you're heard by the wrong ear; maybe you want to keep that in mind before you continue running your mouth. Yesterday was your first and last time to reap the consequences of your actions. Nobody is going to help you." _

And for the first time since she **met** this strange entity giving her orders through a cheap cell phone, Argent realizes that **this…** this whole thing… it's **real**. And it's **happening** and she's been **alone.** She has this… this demented _voice_ that comes from the cheap cell phone that she had been ordered to get via a chat message on her email before she had to _flee_ the premises of her own home, and that's it. She forces a painful swallow, and she wills herself to not lose it; she's still in shock and her eyes clench in the overwhelming sensation to hurl. _Nobody else is going to help me; not with what I've done._

" _I'm doing you a **favor** ; for your own sake, you may want to remember that from here on out. **Figure it out** and get it **done**. I'll be calling to check on you." _And then the line goes dead, and she's alone all over again.

Just like always.


	2. the heart that bleeds

**STARCROSSED  
** _ **002\. the heart that bleeds**_

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

The roaring of her palpating heart seems too loud and she refuses to believe it's her own viscera doing that dreadful noise.

For a second, she's an animal; wild and feral with every bit of will to live. Her chest burns and she's about to choke. Blood red eyes spring open, the sudden sting of her lids peeling back do nothing to ease her vision. Her coughs comes out as bloodcurdling hacks; feeling nothing but stinging pressure against her chest to _just breathe._ It's so _bright_ all of a sudden, and it hurts her eyes so much that she has to squint before being able to _barely_ see. She is aware how _alert_ she is; her adrenaline is pumping, but her surroundings are ever changing. Argent knows someone just spoke to her. She looks around aimlessly in a stupor, both alarmed and in a blind panic. Everything is far too white and the room itself seems to be closing in on her. Has she been captured? Why do her limbs feel so heavy? Is she _tied up?!_

" _Wha—_ _ **Who?!**_ _H-huh?!"_ Her pants are taking up most of her oxygen leaving her absolutely breathless. But then there is a touch to her shoulder, and it nearly smolders her as she jerks to. _Don't_ _ **touch**_ _me!_ she wants to scream out, but her throat is so **dry**.

"Please, do remain calm. You are alright; relax, you are in good hands." She doesn't recognize the owner of the words from the soothing words alone. And it's like the stranger reads her mind because not even a second later, that same stranger is helping her ease into drinking a glass of water. Their skin is so _soft_. "Pace yourself, dear friend. You've had it quite rough," _Why_ is that voice so familiar? She somehow manages to _choke_ in the very water she had been sloppily slurping like a crazy person, like she hasn't drank in ages. When she opens her eyes to take a look at her _savior,_ she nearly gurgles all over again.

"S-S-Starfire?!" Beautiful bright green hues sparkle at the mention of her name and a pretty smile follows.

It makes her want to gag. And she wants nothing more than to push the red haired alien girl **away** from her like she **burns.**

"Hello, dear Argent! It is so good to see an old comrade again! Please, do not strain yourself – how are you feeling?" Her voice is so annoyingly soft and pretty and **so** unlike her own.

Heavy, stained, and with a rough accent to boot compared to the alien girl's.

"…. like bloody heck, that's what," Argent's voice is nothing more than a rasp, withered and torn, almost sputtering over her own words all over again.

"You were in not a very good shape, I'm afraid, when I found you."

She's shaking and nearly instinctively, she holds onto her previously dislocated arm. It still reverberates immensely with pain, but it's relieving to find it how it's supposed to look. "Gods. Where…. Where am I? How… how did you… when did you—" How **long** have I been out? Too many thoughts overwhelm her head, and she can't help herself as she plops almost bluntly against her pillow, letting out a pained groan. Her good arm covers her eyes, and Argent doesn't want to even think how much of a mess she looks. After a lick of her dry lips and a few more breaths, she tries again. "Where **am** I?"

She expects Starfire's pretty and feminine voice to answer in that sickly sweet soprano of hers, but it's the new voice that makes her nearly stiffen quite painfully. "You're in the infirmary room of the official Titans Tower." Argent peeks through her arm, crimson eyes wide and alert despite the blurred vision.

"...Robin," she says in a rather diminutive tone. Surprising; even for her own taste. She can only offer a very slight tilt of her head thanks to the lolling feeling of her head about to fall off her body. To realize that Starfire hadn't been the _only_ one in the room makes the poor gal nearly throttle herself right then and there.

The Titans' boy wonder nods in acknowledgment. "Argent," Even in this state, she can tell that his facial features are not that hardened; but they are _firm_ , so much _like_ she would expect them to be and… and it could be from the state she is in _,_ but she doesn't know how _exactly_ to feel about that. "It's been a while – how are you feeling?" Ever the businessman, ever the _second Batman._ Her mouth dries a little, and she wants to _squelch_ the butterflies working their way in her stomach.

 _Gag me with a bloody spoon—_ But Argent is much too concerned with herself than to notice the subtle trailing off of Robin's words and _Oh my_ _ **god**_ _, please ju_ _st_ _stop_ _ **talkin**_ _ **g**_ _ **—**_ "I... yes, I suppose it has been. A while, I mean," curse her voice for _still_ sounding so _putrid._ Not having been expecting _Robin_ in her presence, her teeth clamp, with slightly more pressure than she would have liked, on her lips – the already stained and worn out lipstick stains her teeth _further_ as she curses herself for it. It's a nasty habit she's had ever since she was a child. Since when did the air become so _thick_ with her paranoia? "Crime doesn't stop for anyone – even when you've been kidnapped by some crazy brainwashing organization."

How long had it been? Just a little less than a year? Had it really been such a small amount of time? It feels like it has been **years** since she last saw these guys. She offers a halfhearted shrug, unsure if they expect her to provide a decent explanation – the thought makes her stomach knot, but relief washes over her when he nods in agreement. "How long have I been in here?" Argent doesn't bother looking at anyone in the eye right now; her makeup must be _shot._

"Since we've picked you up, only about 3 hours."

— _only?_ At that, she is rendered speechless — _lips locked and tight_ and she isn't sure why that feels dreadful all of a sudden. But even now, the discomfort is subsided by numbing pain, despite the fact that she's in much better shape than she was out in the cold. "Figures," she mumbles, more to herself. _"Eugh._ And this blasted headache is just _killin'_ me right now." Along the way of this conversation, she's slowly but surely noticing just how cleaned up she is, despite her state. _Someone_ dried her up efficiently, has given her a warm blanket and wiped clean her cuts and bruises. She's clean, and though her clothes are in need of _severe_ mending, she can't help but _appreciate_ how much better she is right at this second; all she needs is some tea and she's ace. _Beats being_ _slathered in mud and near hypothermia._ Though it hadn't been actively raining when she _was_ conscious, she had seen the clouds. The darn rain was inevitable.

Boy Wonder makes no other move than to gesture an open palm in her direction. "Take it easy; we don't want you straining yourself more than you have." Robin had always been one to lay out the situation as it stands; he doesn't enjoy seeing any of his comrades fallen without a possible explanation as to why. To say he's caught off guard by this unannounced visit is an understatement. Argent never made herself too scarce and despite some misgivings in the past about the overall organization known as _The Teen Titans_ , she always checked in on a timely schedule. It's how his team kept tabs on everyone throughout the entirety of the globe; downright from the Titans East to South. "What were you doing here in this weather? What happened to you?"

At this, she says nothing to respond immediately, and they both catch on to this. Argent has never been the kind to _not_ be shy about speaking her mind if the situation calls for it. Though she remains silent most of the time, she is not above being blunt; it's a characteristic that makes Robin _feel_ familiarized with her, somehow, just above anyone else outside his immediate team.

"Friend Argent, please; if something is wrong, let us know. We can most certainly help in whatever—"

But Starfire's words go through one ear and out the other. It's like the world starts closing in on her right then and there; nothing quite _sticks_ and her surroundings all mesh together in misshapen blobs and mix into such _ugly_ colors. The memories paralyze her, and she feels sick all over again. _The cell phone,_ she thinks. It's a pressing issue in the back of her mind that has bled through within this whole conversation. It's enough to make a bump in the back of her throat, and she feels all but ready to literally vomit right then and there. _They can't know… they just_ _ **can't.**_ _They wouldn't_ _ **understand**_ _and_ _ **oh bloody God—**_ _ **—**_

 _..._ _right?_

Unknowing that she has been remaining silent for an entire minute, gazing at seemingly nothing, she brings herself to, blinking to get a sense of _reality_ back into her roaming vision, ad she puts on an indiscernible mask over her delicate features. Blank, etched with a hint of _nothing_ and perhaps even _annoyance_ as she directs her gaze at Robin. Something insider her _breaks_ just a little bit when he sees how _naturally_ he looks standing next Starfire. As they are meant to be; like they _belong._

Another cough of her throat, and almost immediately, her voice seems a little _heavier_. "I... I've actually come for..." Cursing herself for not only not being able to form the proper words, but also for _already_ drawing in a type of _concern_ and _curiosity_ among the pair so soon, she breathes in deeply, steadying herself and ignoring the _pounding_ of her heart. "This isn't easy for me to say," She gulps, but her stare doesn't falter, and his doesn't either. Robin can always be counted on to take things seriously, everything had its' time and place for that, and this is certainly one of those times indeed. "But I _just…._ I just needed to… _know_ something..." She gulps thickly, walls seemingly getting _smaller_ once more, like everything is about to collapse— she has never been good at staying indoors for so long. Argent is a girl of _action_. She _has_ to be all over the place, doing something, flying somewhere. "There has been... an unfortunate set of events in my home recently." _That_ is such an understatement, it takes her whole willpower not to scoff outright. Instead, however, she continues. "I'm not sure how to explain..." She's losing herself, part of her is ready to bolt out, through the roof and never come back, and she's so sure she's going to do it despite her aching body – even her muscles _coil_ in anticipation for flight. _Just get to the point, divvy!_

But then, a gentle hand settles onto her small shoulder, and as she turns, she sees a very _pretty_ smile with bright green eyes. "Friend – please, do not be afraid to speak of what troubles you. We are here to help." Starfire's words is all she seems to need as she nods back slightly before taking another breath. Irony, is it? Had she not just convinced herself and _reaffirmed_ her dislike towards the exotic, red haired, _kind_ alien girl _?_ _H_ er dull eyes meet bright green ones again.

And the already queasy feeling seems to expand ten fold.

But she remembers, on the edge of the waterfall what seemed to be a long time ago, the _same_ red haired alien girl telling her if she needed them, to just contact them. She's here now, isn't she? Not on her own accord, and it might be _despite_ her own desire, and a _consequence_ of her own actions… but it's a start, right? It's _something_. And that's the only thread the teenager can hang onto at the moment.

However, despite that, she finds strangely newfound courage with only her touch, and though Argent doesn't exactly know how to feel about this, it's enough to get herself in order. She struggles to get the words out - she shifts her weight, preferring to sit up from the uncomfortable stiffness of the mattress and overall unsure as she rubs her arms

—her whole mood seems to shift to that of annoyance all too suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure I needn't _officially_ introduce myself at this point to either of you, or you're whole team for that matter – based on your lads' approach nearly six months ago with the whole Brotherhood of Evil fiasco, I'm guessing you've files on me?" There's a sick part of her that enjoys seeing them awkwardly averting their gazes. Satisfied, she then provides a pointed look to Robin once more, crossing her arms and almost waiting for a response.

 _What brought this on?_ He had not been able to pinpoint the _exact_ second their talk had shifted, or _why_ it's suddenly become trickier than maneuvering through a maze made by _Mad Mod_ but despite his lingering internal question, he wastes no time, nodding in confirmation. "When push came to shove, we had to use as much resources as we had available to help win against them. We'd been gathering information on any type of hero from around the globe – super or otherwise."

"I get that. What I don't get is _why_ you felt the need to 'ave me out of the loop. I was baffled enough as it was when Starfire came in as if she knew me and suddenly there's this whole weight on my shoulders." At the time, Argent hadn't been worried, or really _that_ surprised, but she'd been suspicious. She had been okay with it, indifferent even – convinced that she could take on whatever it was that was coming her way. She had been confident in herself that she would no fall in the enemy's hands. Well, until she got caught, that is. "I'd be willing to say the lot of you even sold me out!" She says, slightly accusing as she gives them all pointed looks. Starfire is baffled as she stares slightly wide-eyed in disbelief; even someone like her not naive enough to miss the poison Argent's words contain.

" _Argent_ —" Comes the voice of Robin. Firm. Defensive. "We would _never-"_

"And how do I know that, _Capt_ _ai_ _n?_ Just _how_ exactly do I _know_? _Before_ we even got to _meet_ properly, I'd no real idea who you were. Bunch of heroes was what I heard, but nothing else! I never _consented_ to giving you _my_ information or keeping tabs on me." She huffs indignantly. "And _regardless_ whether you thought it was _alright_ or not, I've got someone _chasin_ _g_ me!" Everyone goes into a stunned silence this time, and she is left with the bitter taste of her words in her mouth. In an attempt to maintain composure, unwinding her arms and placing her hands on her hips. "I hardly know the lot of you to begin with – do you think I haven't a right to be a _tad_ weary? Don't ya think that perhaps, I don't _know_ , that by taking it upon yourselves to play _servers of justice_ and _involving_ _ **all**_ _of us_ on this… this _duty_ that _you lot_ have taken on _your_ shoulders, that _perhaps_ it's against our wills?"

"Argent, we've never _forced_ you to do anything; we gave you a means of _communication_ to contact us if the Brotherhood of Evil ever _gave_ you reason to."

Argent is almost out of a response for his valid point, but it's as if her tongue has a mind of his own, fueled by her frustrations personified. She is _livid_ and she has been for several months now. She shakes her head. "Coincidence, then, that they just _happened_ to come _right_ after you lot came to warn me about them, no? And that's absolute _bullocks_ as far as I'm concerned… What about the _Titans North?_ What of that little side project, hm?" She makes sure to _really_ emphasize her gaze to Robin, pointed and absolute unwavering. "Do you recall that, Robin?"

At this, Robin remains silent for a moment, unsure and absolutely _weary and confused._ But _once more_ it's **Starfire** that breaks the silence, despite the fact that she doesn't _quite_ understand what the punk girl is talking about; not entirely.

" _Argent."_ her tone is kind but _firm_ , unwavering. "We do not understand—"

But Argent has had more than enough at this point, and so she scoffs before the other girl can finish her sentence. "I wouldn't _expect_ either of you to truly understand this _mess. I_ can't even… I just..." she trails off, shaking her head in remorse. "I just don't know what to _do_..."

"Argent," Robin tries again, stepping forward and it seems like he's just _about_ to reach out to her, causing her breath to hitch despite her defensive posture. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's _wrong_. You said you came here because you have to _know_ ; know what? Tell us."

His words are so _sincere_ and genuinely _crippling_ that her chest shivers as she tries to gulp again. With a shaky sigh, she looks up, crimson eyes all but ready to spill right then and there. Her voice is nothing more than a plea, a _desire_ for understanding.

"I can't say, but _please…_ please _trust_ me when I say _I can't tell ya._ I just… need _time._ I need time to _think_. To really…. to _comprehend_ myself. Because if I _don't…._ then I don't know how I can ever go back home. Not how things are right now. Too much has already happened, what with my father an—" she nearly chokes on a sob right then.

And for Robin, that's enough.

" _Argent-"_ Robin's voice interrupts her before she can continue, and it's only _then_ she realizes how _blurry_ her vision is. "It's alright. You shouldn't talk if you don't want to, not now. It can wait."

Her gloved hands idly rubs her eyes before they actually _spill_ water, leaving her lip quivering lightly as she looks up to the source – only to see a stern and no-nonsense expression, albeit masked.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, we'll be here, ready to hear you out; you can always count on us, on the _Teen Titans_. In the mean time, we'll be glad to give you a place to stay and help you figure out this whole mess."

She has no response to that, but she nods and pretends she's on board anyway. Just to get some rest, at least; and she has a feeling that Robin knows this as well. It has been a long night for her, and she isn't in the most stable state of mind at the moment.

"Starfire will help you get settled for tonight; I don't think you'd want to stay here all night. It can get kinda unsettling." He spoke from experience.

"You can stay for as _long_ as you need." Comes the soft voice from Starfire – her hand had never left her shoulder, and gives a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be all right, dear friend."

Argent wishes she could believe her.

 **( &. )**

 _They had said her name somewhere along the lines. Not her hero name, but her **real** name. They **kn** **ew** her. _

_It had all started out with a simple chat message. Around four o'clock when she had been alone **just** coming home from a struggle against Punk Rocket; it played out like a horror movie. The cliché was so thorough that it was vomit inducing. In hindsight, she shouldn't have considered this kind of scenario outside the realm of possibilities. She's a young and ,albeit unusual, a very pretty cute thing; she isn't new to this side of the game, by any means, being a semi-well known superhero, one endured the most **interesting** of so called fans.. but the… circumstances are sudden, and she doesn't quite know how to react to it. All that there's left is for the rain to start pouring, and perhaps some light thunder to go with it. She had been certain that it was a ridiculously stupid and childish prank at best, or a case of reporting such a thing to the authorities as a stalking case. Perhaps that would have been the best course of action._

 _But she wasn't **scared** ; not at the time._

 _ **From: unknown sender**_

 _ **To: mxnetti**_

' _ **Mxnetti', huh? Gotta say, I would expect something a lot more originality on your end.**_

 _...she had been absolutely befuddled by this and she had been left just staring, unblinking at her screen for the next few moments, wondering who exactly thought it would be funny to send something like this. So she did what was the more reasonable action at the time, and replied._

 _ **REPLY? YES**_

 _ **From**_ _ **: mxnetti**_

 _ **Big talk from someone who can't come up with something else to say other than take a jab of my email username, of all things. How drawl ;P**_

 _And that had been that; without so much as another thought, she'd closed her laptop and sauntered off to bed and had no other concern beyond that point. Perhaps what nail polish she was going to wear the day after (violet-black or starry-night?), but nothing else._

 _That had been her first mistake._

 **( &. )**

For about the third time in a span of less than forty-eight hours, Argent peels her eyes open despite the fatigue that plagues her. The sheets beneath her are much more inviting her and comfy than either the muddy ground or the stiff mattress from the infirmary ever had to offer, and yet, she can't bring herself to appreciate the fact; everything is still fresh and absolutely sickening. She finds that her growing sense of dread hasn't left her chest, making it so much heavier than it has any right to be.

The pocket where the cell phone had been previously placed burns like a lump of coal.

She has to be strong, there is no alternative. There _can't_ be another alternative. A huff of breath, and a furrow of her brow, and in a matter of seconds, she forces herself to practically jump off the couch. The _last_ time she visited this tower seems like such a _lifetime_ ago – and really, had it not? Nearly cringing at her outburst from last night, she wonders if maybe it had been a good idea to say anything at all? _Probably and absolutely_ _ **not**_ _._ But it isn't like there's exactly an _undo_ button, and so she has to live with it; for the time being anyway. But that doesn't change the fact that she _still_ doesn't know what to do.

Shaking her head to be rid of such thoughts before a _real_ headache occurs, she decides that enough is _enough._

When the pale skinned, teen goth wonder _finally_ concedes to _truly_ get up and brush her hair or her _teeth_ or get food or something, her gaze falters, a moment of weakness, and her lips purse down. Her dull eyes meet bright green ones, and nearly has a heart attack. _Bloody Starfire—!_

Only to find her... smiling?

" _Ack!_ Err… Good morning..." Her brain works quickly, momentarily reaching a blank state of confusion and _nothingness_. "I'm sorry, but I-" Her incessant rambling, accompanied by her fidgets, is almost immediately halted by the feeling of her whole body being _crushed_. It takes her a moment to realize that the red head is _embracing_ her, and, " _hey— hey,_ _ **easy,**_ _you literally just found me practically dead last night and_ _I mean,_ _ **I know**_ _I'_ _m not_ _like a regular human, but it_ _ **still**_ _kinda hurts_ _—!"_ She blinks, momentarily resisting the _cringe_ of pain as she hears _bones_ crack, before looking at the other in confusion as she asks her something about how is she feeling? Instinctively, the petite girl tries to work her way out, feeling herself tire from the effort. "Yes.. I... _Can you just-!"_ She gives in to the near death embrace, all but releasing a sigh of relief as Starfire lets her go – it surprises her just how actively she is _welcomed_ by this girl, as if they are _best friends_ or something. After the whole Brotherhood of Evil situation that had happened, Argent didn't make much effort to actively _participate_ with the activities of the Teen Titans – she had her own city to worry about and that had already been enough. She had expected Starfire to be _angry_ from her outburst from last night, or at the very least, inquisitive about what exactly she had been on about.

Rubbing her shoulders in a manner of bashfulness and awkwardness, she gives off a slightly crooked smile and clears her throat. "I... It's good to see you again Starfire. Thank you for last night." The words _I'm sorry_ don't make it out of her tongue, and so she is left falling off the statement rather awkwardly. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a particular movement; she realizes that they are not alone. The morning after her arrival, Starfire has all but announced her to the entirety of the team. _Literally when she woke up._ They are all _here,_ in the living room and _how was she an idiot to not_ _freaking_ _notice that Starfire had given her blankets in front of a_ _large_ _TV?! Is she_ _daft_ _or what? Oh, Argent you_ _ **stupid**_ _—_

"Friends, I wish to announce the arrival of a companion of ours!" Starfire practically _showcases_ her to all of the team, each of which had been minding their own business for the morning; they all had the briefing from Robin just right after Argent had fallen asleep. They were not to disturb her slumber and let her rest as much as possible, no matter the circumstances. Thankfully, mostly for Cyborg and Beast Boy, it had been discovered that the girl is a _heavy sleeper._

Her bright and cheerful claim makes Argent snap out of her little reverie, her throat becoming slightly tighter as a brief swell of panic rises in her spine. _'_ _Are you s-serious?! I literally_ _ **just**_ _woke up—!'_ But she says nothing as heads turn in her direction – well, two more than she had seen the night before. All pairs of attentive eyes do nothing to ease her discomfort. Argent can't find it withing herself to say anything else but a slurred _"Ahhh,_ " the poor gal needs _coffee and_ _ **stat**_ _—!_

"You remember her, yes? From our epic battle against the Brotherhood of Evil?" Even though Starfire both _intimidates_ her and _fascinates_ and _infuriates_ her, Argent can't help but also feel at _ease_ around her. And despite the fact that she's embarrassed that she doesn't exactly remember all of them explicitly, but she goes ahead and plays along anyway.

Letting out a slight smirk at the comment, crossing her arms. "Wouldn't dream of letting myself being thrown around by the likes of some old blokes." Turning slightly to the side, she nearly jumps at the green blur., — _ah,_ _what was his name? Beast Boy, right?_ _—_ as he boldly _stares_ at her with wide eyes, and she can't help but to stare back. In reality, he only stares for a couple of _milliseconds_ but it begins to unnerve and unsettle her.

Beast Boy finally speaks, a smug grin as he points to her. "You're pretty pale. Paler than Raven," he points to said girl, covered in a blue cloak and nose buried in a book without so much as a glance to poor Argent. "—and _that's_ saying something."

She can't help the quirk of her lips and stifles a small laugh. "You're pretty _green_ yourself." She quips back.

A large robotic arm _thwacks_ its' elbow onto Beast Boy's head, and Argent winces momentarily in sympathy before focusing her vision to the _very_ tall half robot entity before her.

"Oh, don't mind BB – saying dumb things without thinking is kind of his thing." She snorts out slightly, covering her mouth with her hand – this one was Cyborg. Obvious names are obvious, makes it all the much easier for her to remember. "Where you from again? I like your accent."

Once upon a time, she would have scoffed or even been _highly_ offended at the comment – her manner of speaking had a tendency to... attract unwanted attention and ignorant statements – at least here in America. But she knows it's harmless quip – she surprises herself mildly when she, in fact, _grins_. She makes a gesture of sipping tea, deepening her voice and enunciates the heaviest and flakiest posh accent she can muster. _"_ _Ey now, Guv – that's no way to talk to a classy lass like me'self 'ere now, is it? You ought to go get some manners ol' chap."_ Euh. Just pronouncing all that gives her a funny taste in her mouth, but it is _absolutely_ worth it at the expense of both Beast Boy's and Cyborg's hysterical laughter, as well as Starfire's slightly befuddled expression.

To her surprise, she can even swear she hears _Robin_ snort out in good humor, whom she hadn't even _known_ was up, observing the scenario; a notion that all to easily makes her cheeks slightly redden – and considering her skin is _white_ of all colors, they show up quite vibrantly.

"London. Though, Dad is Italian." She says simply, returning to her normal manner of speech and trying to hide her obvious state, even coughing a little to regain some composure. Argent isn't used to being the center of attention. "New Zealand had been my home for a while now. Thought the change the scene a would be nice." She catches herself before saying much else, only offering a light shrug once more – and yet another fidget of her fingers. "Though, if you'd _really_ wanted to laugh, you should've heard me when I was _twelve_." For the first time in what seems to be _a long time_ , inexplicably, the red powered induced girl feels _welcomed_. It's a feeling that grips her chest in the most _comfortable_ of ways – something that she had been lacking long before she came here, precisely. It's something that leaves her feeling, ironically, _very_ uncomfortable.

Maybe because _taking_ matters into her own hands, and _asking_ for help are two entirely different concepts that she has fully yet to comprehend in their entirety. The former being something she's done _all her life_ for as long as she could remember, and the _latter_ giving her a rather _quite_ uncomfortable wrench in her gut. And as she takes a few moments to collect her person, Argent swallows thickly, and as she _begins_ to realize the grandeur of _everything_ weighing on her shoulders, she can't help but wonder if this would all be able to play out in a neat and easy way. Not that she's counting on it; but a girl can hope, can't she?

She takes in the inside of the Titans Tower, appreciating the vast amount of space – it kind of reminds her of home. The room is grand, though not as much as a small manor, sure, but still pretty large. Especially from a building that is 'T' shaped. She gulps, despite herself – she's known about the famous Teen Titans for a while, of course. That is to say, much before Starfire had ever approached her – to not hear or know about them was something astonishing, even in her small town. Besides, even someone like her can admit she's… _excited_ to stay for a bit. Literally, despite _everything_ , they are still the **Teen Titans** ; their rendezvous and wild adventures bled onto the world for all to hear, to _follow_. Argent would be lying if she says she's a fan, but she would also be lying if she says she doesn't _admire_ them. Alright, so she's kind of a fan. A little bit. And she's absolutely definitely not _itching_ to scream and point at things in wonder. Not at all.

But then ever so slightly, her expression falls. "I hope that I'm not, ya know, _overstayin_ _g_ my welcome or anything of the sort. I _appreciate it so much that all ya_ —" it looks as if though Robin is about to interrupt,

— _but Starfire,_ who had been acknowledging the others with a light grin, gives Argent a rather peculiar look as she began speaking. It's a strange feeling, but it's almost as she's a _child_ again in the face of authority. Starfire is not her father, by _any_ means, but despite her incredibly sweet demeanor, she exudes _confidence_. It intimidates her. "Oh **nonsense** friend! I have the _genius_ idea! Please, let me give you the grand tour!" Having literally no time to protest, she is dragged by her wrists – Argent squints at the bright lights, this being the second time at being exposed to significant bright illumination in her journey here.

"Can I _please_ at least have time to brush my teeth first?!" She has a feeling she won't be able to, but she smiles softly despite the fact. The cell phone and her father, remain forgotten.

Yet, it wouldn't be long until that, too, proved to be a mistake.

 **( &. )**

 **I am not new to the Teen Titans fandom (neither to the original or Teen Titans Go! which I love by the way). However, in revisiting my pleasurable nostalgia, I had long forgotten about these minor characters. This is going to be a Novella fic; one that has been developed over the course of two years now. Better than late than never, I say. Please don't forget to drop a review, if you be so kind!**


	3. the premature heroine

**So with news concerning the possible Season 6, I want to churn out _as much ArgX material as I possibly can._ Which includes this story, more or less. Besides, I hate leaving things unfinished anyway, and this monster of a fic has a detailed outline and everything. I need to hop to it. **

**I apologize for any plot/grammar mistakes below. I'm eager to get this out so I may have mixed some things up.**

 **STARCROSSED  
** _ **003\. the premature heroine**_

Suffice to say, this whole mess is a permanent migraine on the back-burner. Just waiting, watching, seeking out an opportunity to strike.

Perhaps Argent should have figured that although she had been received with _more than welcoming_ arms, that she wouldn't exactly fit in. No, not like the five teenagers were; they _imprinted_ on each other first. She has no place in a group where all members are already family; she is nothing more than a friendly face, a fleeting acquaintance that made a _less-than-forgettabl_ e impression stemmed from _necessity_. This little mantra is repeated several times, but it does her very little, to any good; it makes her feel even more isolated and awkward. But it doesn't stop her from _trying_ anyway and she puts on a convincing front. It's particularly easier to talk to Beast Boy and Cyborg; she felt mean for just even having the thought occur, but the fact was that they were as shallow as most guys their ages were. They cared about video games and _of course stopping the bad guys,_ but nothing else beyond that; she could _work_ with shallow. Raven and Starfire are slightly trickier to work with; the former overall exuding a force of isolation and even warning, like although she didn't mind Argent herself, she didn't exactly want her in her personal bubble, which, in turn, is perfect fine with her. And the latter, Starfire, being the exact opposite; she smothered her, _suffocated_ her to the point of making her feel anxious. Robin though… she can deal with Robin. _Overall,_ it wasn't that bad. It could have been worse, after all.

Two days later, and Argent is as good as new, physically wise. _Was_ , anyway… _Bam!_ She is nothing more than a rag-doll when she crashes through two walls. Her fighting has been… less than satisfactory, as reluctant she is to admit. Like when she had fought against General Immortus, the air is humid with her own sweat and slight trickles of blood that fall onto the concrete ground like pearls. She vaguely hears her name being shouted at. But through her blurred vision and the onslaught of dizziness, the girl can't find it within herself to care. "Argent— _move!"_ She is hurled off to the side by a hulking figure; it's Cyborg. "Yo, _girl!_ Keep your head _up!_ Or move to the side! You're hurt!"

"I'm _bloody_ fine!" she spits out, though, no real animosity seeps through; just determined focus and rage. But Cyborg isn't having it, and he lands a firm hand on her shoulder, gathering her attention from the crazy guitar-wielding villain.

"Stand _down._ You're going to get yourself even more _hurt._ You've done enough," she doesn't like the implication of that word, or the possible accusation she hears in his tone with it, "We'll take care of it." One look to their foe, then back at at him is all the reassurance she needs to realize that he's absolutely right and _definitely_ not leaving room for any argument. Her eyes peer down in shame, and whether or not Cyborg and the rest of them are _really_ judging her from her pathetic fighting attempts doesn't take away from the fact that she feels that very shame. What makes it even more humiliating is the fact that it's _Punk Rocket_ of all people. She had _just_ taken him out about a month ago! It isn't _fair!_ Maybe that's why this encounter in particular has her underwear in a knot. It's just _humiliating._ Yes, she claimed she's been having problems, and _yes,_ maybe she's been acting kind of strange even though it's just bundles of nerves welling up, but gosh _darn it_ her fighting skills shouldn't be this horrid either! What's wrong with her? However, despite her internal conflict, she does as she's told.

It couldn't get any worse than this humiliation, Argent wouldn't let it.

 **( &. )**

Except… well, it does get worse…

A lot worse, actually.

 **( &. )**

The day after, and the few days _after_ that is absolute misery. Frankly, it's the most miserable she's ever been. For every snarl or cry of determination, for every _second_ she'd decide to _man-up_ and plow through her fights like the hero she's _supposed_ to be known for, she's slammed into a wall, thrown off to the distance, or pummeled onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. It doesn't get better, not by a long-shot. This isn't just humiliating or embarrassing, even though _it most certainly is those things as well,_ but it's just… _insane._ This is _crazy._ It's like she's living some alternate dimension, some twisted reality that _shouldn't_ take place. Is this… is this really her fault? Her throat is thick with emotion, she can't even gulp properly; the nerves are _that_ thick and blocking everything in her so as not to explode in sheer panic. It doesn't just stop with Punk Rocket, it continues on with Control Freak, Mad Mod and Killer Moth. Each a humiliating failed attempt, each one closer and closer to a broken bone. She's surprised that she _hasn't_ ended up with a broken bone already.

Argent tries not to flinch when Starfire take is upon herself to patch up her wounds about a week after she's arrived. She just had a _very_ nasty scuffle with one of the HIVE; she's… vaguely aware of them. She's heard of them, perhaps; knows that Jinx used to be in it before her and Kid Flash started getting involved with one another. She doesn't know why _that_ information bothered to stick with her, of all the nonsensical things to remember. Hunched over like a child during timeout, she tries not to pout from just the embarrassment alone; though, she's acting quite rude, and the girl was never one to be such. She was raised well, at least. "I… thanks Starfire. Really. I… know I've been causing the lot of you trouble, and I haven't exactly been holding my own—"

But Starfire isn't having it. "Nonsense, friend Argent. Please, don't condemn yourself for your actions, or lack of fighting spirit," Argent tries to not take that bit to heart, "You've said it yourself, you aren't well emotionally. It is far too understandable of why you are in such a state."

She tries not to think of the cell phone, and gulps, nodding meekly. After a moment, she looks up, finding that the alien girl is giving her a very strange look. She doesn't like it, but despite the fact, she can't help but raise in brow. "… is there… something on your mind, mate?"

"May I ask… about your current predicament?" And if sensing the girl's discomfort, she offers raised up hands and a placating smile. "You mustn't dwell on the entirety of your story if you do not wish to do so. It is not what I want to know, exactly. I'm just merely curious about something. You have seemed… distant to us, as of late. I just want to talk, as they say here on Earth, _girl to girl._ I won't say anything to my teammates; I swear to secrecy."

This brings Argent no reassurance, but she nods anyway.

"Friend Argent, I have a slight confession to make; it is something that I know about you, and I want to understand." Her voice is strangely quiet, and her demeanor is a little on the weary side; as if they're supposed to be having this conversation out of prying eyes and ears. _Oh._ That doesn't sound pleasing whatsoever. But Argent can only offer silence. "Forgive my intrusion, but I must know… I was able to sense what you were, Argent, immediately when I encountered you; when we _met_." _—and that was a_ _ **while**_ _ago, hasn't it? Why is she bringing that up now of all times?_ "You are H'San Natall, yes?" _Ah._ At this, she stiffens immediately, like someone has just dumped a bucket of cold water. As if perceiving Argent's confusion, her reluctance _(how did she know what they're even_ _ **called?!**_ _)_ she elaborates, "The H'San Natall are an alien race well known to us in Tamaran – they are, as earhlings say, quite the _in famous;_ known to take over other's homes, invading their planets and destroying any lifeforms on it. They are quite vicious and hostile. Not to offend."

Argent tries to squelch down the sudden guilt that tries to work its' way in her gut. She wants to ignore the feeling that she's being read at like an open book, where all her skeletons are out for display. She hates it, _loathes it._ So naturally, she immediately goes on defensive mode after being broody. Argent grunts, not being able help the venom that seeps through the cracks of her words. " _Yes, well._ Seeing as you very well know _my_ race, I can only assume how I stand in all this, correct?" She waits a response, and when she is met only with confused silence, she sighs. Her voice is softer, this time. Pleading, _desperate._ "Well… you pretty much summed it up rather well." She gulps, trying to ease the knot in her throat. "My kind – my _race…_ _ **Them**_ _—_ I… I've spoken to them. More or less."

Starfire says nothing for a while, and for a silly moment, Argent feels _panic._ Panic at many things sure, but _specifically_ on how much the other girl will judge her. But if anything, it's like her ears perk up and her eyes shine. "Much like… the _pen pals?"_ This gets her to _almost_ smile, or even laugh. It would have, had the situation not been so… serious.

"Not… not exactly." More like demons; bullies who've tormented her very existence from when she was _four;_ thieves who've stolen her innocence, her _childhood_ that she couldn't even _pretend_ to have; abusers. "More like those pesky flies that won't leave your food alone when you're… trying to eat." It's a lame comparison, and it elicits nothing more than even more confused silence. Ah… what was that _word_ she told her about? "Like... royal _zorrgnarg_ _s_ _."_ Her pronunciation isn't the best, and she's sure she's butchered it _somehow._

Well, it gets the other girl to laugh at least. A real, genuine, _from the abdomen_ type of laugh. "Ah! Wondrous! You have been paying attention to much of my native language! I must say, I am colored with much of the impressiveness!" Argent smiles at that; small, diminutive, but still a smile nonetheless. "That makes much more of the sense; do they..." her laughter subsides, even wipes a small tear, and she grows silent again, as if contemplating something rather important. "Do they… _desire_ something from you, Argent? Are they actively _harming_ you?" She's asking if they are a _threat._

She flinches slightly, shrugging rather meekly. "I'm not sure. I don't believe so." The words come out rather stiff, and hesitant. Unsure. "Several times they've… _done things…_ made _me— ah,_ just… generally making a whole mess of my head, the lot of them. They don't show themselves, but I _know_ they're… _here,"_ she taps her head, "I'm not crazy." Her insides knot within themselves, and she feels like she's going to vomit. "They... they _speak_ to me, at times. Telling me that they won't rest until they find me. Until they've successfully captured me. It's always been like this, rather serious— I am afraid to be a danger to others around me if I ever… stayed any longer." Her heart is pounding in her chest.

She expects fear in her eyes, but she is more than shocked when sees _kindness_ etched into them instead. Like she… understands. Like she's dealt with this kind of thing before. Warm hands gently prod her shoulders, and Argent is face to face with that darn warm smile. "Do not worry Argent; I said it once and I shall say it again. Please, do contact us if you are in need of any help from immediate danger.. We are here to help, always. Never hesitate to talk to us. We are your _friends._ " Argent doesn't know what's worse. The fact that Starfire says this because she genuinely _means_ it.

Or that she's seriously considering telling the team the _real_ problem. Later on, she does so. Sort of. _She tells them her father had gone missing._

It's a start.

 **( &. )**

She rethinks the prospect over and over and _over_ again. She rethinks it until her head hurts. She rethinks it until she convinces herself that she's going to _do_ it, to tell the entirety of the team the _truth._ It almost works. _Almost._

Argent is seriously lamenting her poor cell phone, cringing internally at how it just _plopped_ into the ocean and the fact that she had to _watch._ Eugh. It hadn't been super high-tech, but it was still _her_ bloody phone! Argh. Just thinking about it makes her want to cry. "Can't believe I'm using a stupid telephone booth like some _old_ lady in the middle of the bloody day," she mutters to herself. And yet, despite her stressful endeavor, she woke up this morning with the prospect of _new and fresh beginnings;_ she's going to make everything _right_ and _dandy_ and _good._ She's going to be a real team player; no more hiding or squatting. She's going to be a true hero and _admit_ that she needs help _and_ ask for it. But first… Her gaze lands to the black handle of the phone and she lets herself wonder for the first since she came here to Jump if her mother realized if she'd gone away. Well, more like if she even _cared._ It doesn't matter; she's still her mother and Argent is still her daughter, and though they _mutually_ sort of disowned each other, it was never technically legalized and to _be honest—_

Well.

Frankly?

The child in her wants to make amends; they hadn't talked in _months_. She scoffs at the ridiculousness of it and she has half a mind to turn round and just go to the pizza place across the street from here instead. But she's…. who she is, and she's going to force herself to call at some point. Giving in with sagged shoulders and darkened eyes, she grips the phone like death before she can change her mind. She marks the number, fingers numbly encasing the 020 because of memorization, and she holds a breath. It rings for at least two times, and then she hears the noise of someone answering. _Bloody heck…_ she had been hoping she _didn't_ answer… Ah, well— "Hello… mum?" she says through a suffocating breath, "It's me… Antonia." Silence. An intake of air in the next moment, a few seconds pass. _She somehow knows before it happens—_ Her stomach _drops_ and her eyes widen in horror.

" _Hello there Princess; we have **so much** to discuss."_

 **( &. )**

Crimson eyes struggle to open, and the first thing her vision registers is _everything is too bright_. It takes a couple of moments to be able to make that _mind to body connection_ before lifting herself up onto the edge of the sofa. She stretches, a satisfying _crunch_ relieving her of cramped and pained joints. Looking off to the side towards the window, Argent realizes just how early she is _once again_ and sighs. She winces slightly, rubbing her cramped thigh – though the Teen Titans were the hospitable lot, they could – at the very least – provide somewhat better sleeping accommodations. The couch in the main room doesn't exactly equate to a soft fluffy cloud. The sight through the big window is enough for her to suck in her teeth – more so in shock than in annoyance. This is the _fifth_ time in a row she has found herself waking up this late at night, or rather, _morning_. Argent isn't exactly sure what this meant – but she'd be lying to herself if she told herself there's nothing _wrong_. It irritates – _grates_ on her nerves how _easily_ she is manipulating herself, chaining herself so easily.

She is supposed to be better than _this_.

 _I'm such an idiot._ She berates herself as an exhausted sigh escapes her, before once again making herself move against her better judgment to stay and _flop_ back onto the couch. Her steps are light and slightly clumsy as she heads in the vague path to the bathroom. Once in, she splashes herself with cold water, frowning at the sharp prickles in her skin. She rubs her face rather harshly – angry, frustrated, _exhausted –_ before her crimson eyes land on the mirror in front of her and stay fixed for a good minute before abruptly turning away in a jerky motion. A shaky gulp, and she is out the door – all but slamming it and nearly _bumping_ into someone. She wants to punch herself in the face when she realizes just who it is. Gloved hands steady her as she regains her balance, her mind already thinking up of ways to apologize hastily. None of them are good enough, she recons. " _Robin_ , I am _so_ sorry. I- I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright. It was just an accident. Are you okay?" His voice has, once she thought about it, an _effect_ on her. He is kind yet firm – Robin is not someone to be messed around with, she knows. This kind of leadership role makes her feel almost on edge.

He reminds her of her father sometimes.

She clears her throat. "I... euh, yes. Thank you for asking." Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she can't help but avert her gaze away from him, like he can just look right though her just by looking. Though, really, she should expect more of that feeling around _Raven_ , ironically – she was friendly enough when they met. Well, that would probably be stretching it a little, but she hadn't been hostile. After a few seconds of rocking on the balls of her feet does she realize she needs _action_ or _speaking_ when around this boy. "What are you doing up?" She supposes that is _his_ line, but she can't think of anything else. She's never been the one for small talk. "Pretty late to be wandering around, don't you think?"

Not surprisingly, and in a _very_ Robin-like fashion – as far as she can tell, anyway – he begins walking as if it's too busy to just stand around. Had she been anyone else, she'd scoff at the rudeness but she's _glad_. Robin smirks lightly before answering. "Don't know what you're telling _me_ that for." She grins as a response but she anticipates a serious answer soon enough.

A thought occurs to her then, and she sighs. "Robin, about the incident a while ago. I mean how I _acted_ with you and Starfire when she _saved_ me and all _,_ it wasn't right. I just wanted to say that—"

Though at her words, he anticipates what she's going to say even before she finishes. "Argent, I already told you, it's _okay_. We understand how you must feel – we get it." She wants to argue with him, to let him know just how _sorry_ she really is for snapping. Aside from the fact, she also hasn't been so active as a hero, acting as part of a team, she hasn't been doing a good job in playing the hero role _at all._ Crime after crime, and Argent could only provide half-support – she isn't used to acting within a team. They all had seem to be in a loop all their own, different plans and mechanisms that she only served to mess up. Only end up being baggage rather than aid. There's only so many times she can keep this 'emotional problem' excuse.

"I should have taken how you felt into consideration." Well, she appreciates that bit of honesty. She absentmindedly follows after him to the main room, where the main computer lies. She raises a brow in a nonverbal questioning as he plops down in front of the giant computer. Huh. So that's why the window is _bloody_ huge. But she says nothing, instead sighing and, after a few moments, scrunches her nose quizzically at the glowing screen he turns on.

"Just making sure everything's alright. You may have noticed by now – I'm kind of uptight about this hero business." Argent stays quiet as he changes the subject, slightly narrowing her eyes in observation. His words still have her in a slight trance – he doesn't really take notice though. Her blue lips form a tight line, and she looks away as he presses buttons – the _beeps_ and _chirps_ filling the void of silence and dark in the room.

" — _Why?"_ She breathes out shakily, momentarily unaware of the other presence near her.

Robin pausing his various button pressing at her words so abruptly is what makes her come to and she blinks, turning her head back to his direction. Her eyes are wide – _exposed, cracked_ – before she licks her lips and quickly mends her statement. "I mean, can't this kind of thing wait for the morning?"

"I thought you were the one that said crime doesn't stop for anyone." He bites out in good humor, his masked face set evenly back to the screen, resuming the button pressing.

Argent blows a stray of hair in slight exasperation – well, darn; _her owns words used against her._ "Yeah, but heroes need their rest too!"

He pauses again once more, turning slowly to face her, as if taking her in, _analyzing_ her presence. Her stomach drops for whatever reason and she can only stare back. "Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask you something. I mean, if you don't mind."

She is unsure for a moment. "Sure mate. Shoot." It's like her previous conversation with Starfire all over again.

"You'd said, when you first came here, that you were having problems back home. And then later you mentioned your dad. What exactly did you mean by that?" Argent takes in a shaky gulp, trying to think up of a suitable answer but Robin beats her to the punch. "You know you have to tell us everything – and I don't mean to be intrusive, but I have to be. Any information regarding your father can help us track him down and find those responsible." She should have known better – she isn't used to this kind of conversation – scratch that, she isn't used to _any_ type of communication regarding her person. She just isn't the type to talk about these kinds of things – it's frustrating for her, this... this _not knowing what to say or how to say it_. She is aware that he is facing her, fully and completely just like Robin to be that way. It is true, she hasn't known him for a long portion of her life – she isn't Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven; _much less_ Starfire. But she's known them enough to know the kind of _person_ he is.

Almost as if in a trance, her lips part on their own. She wants to tell him. She _really_ wants to tell him. _Everything_. But her mind is at _war_ with herself – so why do her lips act against her will? What does she even want anymore? "My father. He never approved of this _hero_ business I was into." Her eyes roam around quickly to see if there are any changes in his expression – afraid to be shamed by _him_ of all people. "He never has, really. Ever since the whole Brotherhood of Evil fiasco, though, he'd been more uptight about it than usual." There's the gut feeling again, but she pushes it down. "We were close, he and I – truthfully. But... I don't know. Things changed. Everything did, actually." She shrugs, her lips clenching up – it's an obvious sign to anyone, especially Robin, that she doesn't want to continue, so the boy does not pry. Instead, he nods, taking in the information for now. "Don't you ever feel _tired_ of this? Exhausted? _Done?"_ Her voice sounds hollow; _not_ right, even to her own ears. He is caught off guard by the abrupt shift in subject; he's curious as to where she's going with this trail of thought. "I mean – don't you ever think that _this is just.._ don't you get _tired_ of..." She can't form the proper words and she sighs. "It isn't..." _Tell him – tell him! Just_ _ **spit**_ _it out!_ Argent doesn't even know what she wants to say. "My dad.. he _isn't_ a bad guy, but he has just _never_ approved of this..." _Of me._ "Look Robin," Her voice is a plea; _desperation_. "I'm not... _I'm not saying_ that _this_ isn't what I want. But yo _have_ to understand, it's just not _easy_ for some of us to up and start playing _merry_ _little hero._ " Something in her words have shaken him, hit a nerve. _Hard._

"Now wait just a second Argent, what are you—" His eyes narrow, _—and this is_ _ **exactly**_ _what she was afraid of—_ his tone shifting to _slightly more of a leader,_ and though her mind cries _stop_ , her _running mouth_ doesn't cooperate.

"It's just that I still need time to _think_ about this, about what I _need_ , I can't even... _begin_ to..." She tries to inhale, but her _breath_ won't come – it's spent, instead, on her suppressed tears and sobs. "You just _can't_ imagine..." She trails off, hanging her head slightly in defeat.

"Don't be so sure about that, Argent." This makes her look up at him, curious eyes peering with all the wonder and confusion in the world. She sees something in him then – something that isn't _normally_ the Robin _she_ is used to. Something shifts, but before he has a chance to elaborate, the screen starts beeping frantically. Both heads turn and Robin frowns. "There's been a break in over at the south area." He starts pressing more buttons, already slipping into team leader mode. "I'm going to have to alert the rest of the Team. We'll-"

"Let me do it."

This is enough for Robin regard her with confusion, momentarily stopping and his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "What? By yourself?"

"I've dealt with this kind of stuff all the time back home. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else – it's so late at night. Err, I mean, _morning_." She interrupts him again before he can argue. "Look, Robin – I know that the Titans are all about teamwork, but _please:_ Let me do this." She waves towards the screen. "It's just a break in – no doubt a petty thief of the sort." _Let me prove_ _to you_ _my worth._ "It'll be a quickie." _I may not be an official member of the team, but I can be just as much as a team player –_ _even if I_ _ha_ _ven't been acting like it lately_ _._ She expects him to be adamant to the idea; to ignore her precisely for that reason, and she's _prepared_. But she's pleasantly surprised when he stops the beeping on the machine, a slight smirk as he tosses her a brand spanking new and _very black_ communicator, to which she catches with ease.

He offers her a curt nod, a flicker of understanding passes through him even though she can't see it. He's been in her position before – and Robin isn't anything if not one to let others show just what they're made of. "Contact us immediately if you need anything."

She nods back in determination, a light smile curling at the end of her lips. "Will do, Chief."

But by the time she's out of the tower, that _voice_ rings in her head like a greedy demon, the memories from yesterday's intrusive phone call invading her mind:

' _So, here's the plan; we'll start off small._

 _You're going to steal what the thief steals.'_

Her eyes gloss over to the beeping target on her communicator.

 _( '...what thief?' she had asked,_

 _to which the voice on the other end responded:_

' _He goes by the name of_

 _ **Red X'** )_


End file.
